On a wireless local area network (WLAN), a wireless access point (AP) may provide a WLAN terminal with a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) access channel, and access an access controller (AC) through a wireless communication system network. An address of the AC is manually configured on the AP, and the AP can establish a control and provisioning of wireless access points (CAPWAP) tunnel with the AC, so that the WLAN terminal implements transmission of service data.
However, if the address of the AC is changed or a fault occurs on the AC, address reconfiguration needs to be manually performed on the AP where the address of the AC is configured, which results in complex operations and frequently causes errors, thereby reducing the efficiency and reliability of obtaining the address of the AC by the AP.